bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Walka zombie
| obrazek = 300px | konflikt = Święta Wojna | data = 18 czerwca | miejsce = Seireitei, Soul Society | wynik = Zwycięża Kapitan Mayuri Kurotsuchi | strona1 = * Kapitan Mayuri Kurotsuchi * 3. Oficer Ikkaku Madarame * 5. Oficer Yumichika Ayasegawa * Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio * Cirucci Sanderwicci * Luppi Antenor * Charlotte Chuhlhourne | strona2 = *Sternritter „'Z'”, Giselle Gewelle * Sternritter „'E'”, Bambietta Basterbine (zombie) * Kapitan Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi (zombie) * Kapitan Kensei Muguruma (zombie) * Kapitan Tōshirō Hitsugaya (zombie) * Wicekapitan Rangiku Matsumoto (zombie) * Armia Zombie-Shinigami | wojska1 = | wojska2 = | szkody1 = Mayuri jest cały i zdrowy; Ikkaku, Yumichika i Charlotte są poważnie ranni. | szkody2 = Giselle i Bambietta odnoszą krytyczne rany. Tōshirō zostaje unieszkodliwiony. }} jest bitwą mającą miejsce podczas drugiej inwazji Wandenreich na Soul Society. Skupia się na trzech Shinigamich i czterech ożywionych Arrancarów oraz na Sternritterze „'Z'” Giselle Gewelle wraz z jej armią zzombifikowanych Shinigami i Quincy. Prolog thumb|left|190px|[[Bambietta jako zombie]] Gdy Yhwach, Jugram Haschwalth i Uryū Ishida udają się do Pałacu Króla Dusz, następuje wielka eksplozja, która zwraca uwagę wszystkich walczących w Seireitei.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 587, strona 11 Rozdzieleni od pozostałych żołnierze trzeciej i piątek rangi 11. Oddziału – Ikkaku Madarame i Yumichika Ayasegawa – konfrontują się z Giselle Gewelle.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 588, strona 14 Ikkaku przystawia włócznię do twarzy Giselle. Sternritter „'Z'” polubownie unosi dłonie. Pyta, czy zabicie bezbronnej dziewczyny nie jest kiepskie. Orzeka, iż na pewno wierzą w męski honor. Yumichika ostrzega przyjaciela, wyczuwając podstęp. Podejrzewa, że Giselle prowokuje ich, ponieważ na przykład krew z jej ran może ich zranić. Giselle peroruje dalej, że uważa, iż niezabijanie jej jest dobrym pomysłem. Yumichika irytuje się tą grą. Pyta, czy w rzeczywistości Giselle nie jest chłopakiem. Gdy mówi, że wyczuł to, Gewelle przyzywa Bambiettę. Ta zrzuca bomby na Shinigamich. Giselle przytula zombi-Bambiettę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 588, strony 13-17 thumb|left|190px|[[Yumichika używa Daichi Tenyō]] Ikkaku i Yumichika uciekają przed eksplozją. Gdy Yumichika zauważa, że to nie pociski są bombami, ale rzeczy, których dotkną, Ikkaku zawraca. Komentując, że jest lekkomyślny jak zawsze, Ayasegawa używa Hadō 57. Daichi Tenyō, a skały unoszą się, mknąc na Bambiettę. Ikkaku przebija szyję Basterbine, a gdy ta mimo to łapie go za głowę, Yumichika odcina jej rękę. Giselle podnosi kończynę; mówi, że nie mogą zabić Bambi-chan, ponieważ jest ona martwa. Silna eksplozja odrzuca Shinigamich. Giselle zdradza jak działa jej umiejętność i wspomina, że podniecał ją wyraz twarzy Bambietty, gdy zadała jej ostateczny cios. Rozgryza palec, chcąc przemienić ich w zombie, lecz wówczas w swoim świetlistym kombinezonie pojawia się Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Naukowiec z uśmiechem mówi, że Quincy przykuła jego uwagę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 589, strony 10-17 Bitwa thumb|left|190px|[[Mayuri pojawia się na polu bitwy]] Emanując światłem, kapitan 12. Oddziału staje na dachu. Kiedy Quincy mówi, że jest zbyt jasno, i pyta kim jest rywal, Mayuri nazywa ją ignorantką. Wyjawia, iż wielcy przeciwnicy zawsze pojawiają się otoczeni blaskiem. Ikkaku rozpoznaje kapitana Kurotsuchiego po głosie, lecz Yumichika komentuje, że poznał go już wcześniej. Retorycznie pyta, czy ktokolwiek miałby tupet, by ubrać się w coś takiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 590, strony 1-3 Zombi-Bambietta zasłania Giselle; śliniąc się, błaga Gigi o to, ale Gewelle uderza ją. Oznajmia, że jest zachłanna, a podnosząc ją za włosy, obiecuje, że wynagrodzi ją, kiedy to się skończy. Kurotsuchi stwierdza, że prawie łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Odpiera, że osłabił blask, by nawet plebs mógł ujrzeć go w pełnej świetności. Na słowa Giselle Sternritter „'E'” wypuszcza grad pocisków. Choć dach eksploduje, Nemu Kurotsuchi zabiera Mayuriego. Ten stwierdza, iż prędkość pocisków jest stała. Mówi, iż Nemu wie, co ma robić. Córka otwiera walizkę. Bambietta i Giselle wzlatują za nimi. Nemu pyta o parametry, a Mayuri odpowiada, iż trzy sekundy brzmią dobrze. Kiedy Basterbine wypuszcza pociski, niewielkie kule wypuszczone przez Kurotsuchiego absorbują atak. Po chwili mechanizmy detonują wokół Quincych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 590, strony 4-11 thumb|left|190px|Mayuri używa detonatorów Giselle osłania się mocno ranną zombi. Naukowiec podnosi urządzenie i wyjawia, iż Reishi, które wejdzie z nim w kontakt, zostaje na chwilę pochłonięte. Mówi, że małą zabawką zanegował moc zabawki Giselle. Pyta, dlaczego ich dwójka nie pójdzie spokojnie i oferuje im gruntowne badanie. Gewelle pyta, którą dwójkę ma dokładnie na myśli; za plecami Quincy pojawia się zastęp zombi-Shinigamich. Kiedy Sternritter „'Z'” mówi, że stworzyła już mnóstwo marionetek, Ikkaku i Yumichika rozpoznają niektórych żołnierzy. Kurotsuchi wzdycha; komentuje, że nawet jeśli zostali przemienieni, wciąż są członkami Gotei 13, a dla osoby tak łaskawej i dobrotliwej jak on, zabicie ich nie jest łatwe. Orzeka, iż musi pozostawić to komuś neutralnemu. Prosi, by Arrancary były tak miłe i zrobiły coś pożytecznego. Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Cirucci Sanderwicci, Luppi Antenor oraz Charlotte Chuhlhourne pojawiają się za nim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 590, strony 12-17 thumb|right|190px|Arrancary sparaliżowane przez Mayuriego Ikkaku rozpoznaje Luppiego, a Yumichika z irytacją poznaje Charlotte'a. Dostrzegając go, Charlotte przykłada rękę do czoła; zastanawia się, kim może być ten modowy horror. Wybucha perlistym śmiechem, wołając, iż to brzydkie imię wypadło mu z pamięci. Dordoni wypatruje Niño, dla którego tu przybył, a Cirucci szuka czterookiego Quincy. Luppi komentuje, że ich skupienie na pojedynczych celach jest nieznośne, a trójka zaczyna kłócić się o tego wariata z wahaniami nastroju, który w każdej chwili może ich zabić. Wtedy Mayuri wciska przycisk, porażając Arrancary. Dordoni woła, że znów próbował ich zabić, Cirucci że nie mogą mu ufać, a Luppi, że prawie się nie odzywał. Mayuri ponownie wciska guzik. Tłumaczy, iż to tylko impuls, przekazujący ból do mózgu. Gdy mówi, że kradzież ze skarbca Szayelaporro nie była totalną stratą czasu, pojawia się Charlotte, dumny z tego, iż detonator na niego nie działa. Mayuri wciska przycisk, rażąc Charlotte'a, który, lekko dymiąc, przyjmuje finezyjną pozę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 591, strony 1-8 Giselle pyta, czy kapitan sądzi, iż jego czwórka pokona jej zombi. Arrancary krzyczą, iż nie ma szans, by przegrali z Shinigami. Ikkaku i Yumichika wołają, że większość zombie to członkowie 11. Oddziału, lecz Kurotsuchi przypomina im słowa wszechkapitana Yamamoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 591, strony 8-12 thumb|left|190px|[[Tōshirō Hitsugaya jako zombie]] Dordoni unika krwi zombi, po czym wymierza kopniaka. Luppi wyjaśnia, iż nie muszą robić uników, gdyż Madarame nie przemienił się po ochlapaniu krwią zombi. Zauważając, iż ich ciała są martwe, Cirucci przecina wroga. Charlotte staje przy Giselle. Oznajmia, iż instynkt podpowiada mu, by walczyć z Quincy, ponieważ przypomina mu jego samego. Arrancar unika pocisków, a następnie łapie zombi-Bambiettę za twarz i ciska w budynek, tuż obok Mayuriego. Kapitan odpiera, iż Charlotte chybił, ale ten woła, iż nie próbował go trafić, tylko zadrżała mu ręka. Gdy Bambietta wraca, Charlotte stwierdza, że zapewne zombi umiera dopiero, kiedy zostaną z niego kawałki; wystrzeliwuje Cero, unicestwiając dziewczynę. Giselle oznajmia, że chyba nie ma wyboru. Przyzywa kapitana – zombi Tōshirō Hitsugayi w stroju Wandenreich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 591, strony 12-19 thumb|right|190px|[[Ikkaku pokonany przez Zombie-Tōshirō]] Z pustką w oczach zombi-Hitsugaya pojawia się na wezwanie Giselle. Unosi miecz. Yumichika chce użyć Bakudō, lecz Ikkaku krzyczy, że to nie atak, który można powstrzymać przy pomocy Kidō. Odrzuca go. Lód pochłania nogę Ikkaku. Mężczyzna komentuje, że to wciąż kapitan 10. Oddziału, a strata nogi to niska cena za przeżycie. Wtedy Hitsugaya wbija miecz w jego kark, wyciąga i tnie drugi raz. Gdy trzeci raz podnosi miecz, Yumichika zatrzymuje ostrze. Chce uwolnić prawdziwy Shikai, Ruri'iro Kujaku, ale Hitsugaya wbija mu pokryte lodem kolano, uderza głową i szeroko rozcina jego klatkę piersiową. Mayuri stwierdza, że ruchy zombi przypominają te za życia. Unika ataku dzięki Shunpo i pojmuje, że Hitsugaya został przemieniony w zombi za życia. Quincy tłumaczy, że zombie przemienione przed śmiercią mają świeże komórki, więc ich reakcje są dużo lepsze. Mówi, że może nimi sterować wedle uznania, ponieważ nie posiadają własnej woli. Naukowiec oznajmia, iż to absurdalne – ze śmiechem pyta, co jest zabawnego czy podniecającego w kontrolowaniu kogoś pozbawionego świadomości.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 592, strony 1-11 thumb|left|190px|Mayuri konfrontuje się z Hisugayą Wtedy przed Tōshirō staje Charlotte. Mayuri krzyczy, by się wycofał, ale zombi błyskawicznie tnie Charlotte'a. Kiedy mocno krwawiąc Charlotte upada, więzienie Kidō zamyka zombi. Kurotsuchi karci Arrancara, mówiąc, że za karę pozostawi go na skraju śmierci. Zwracając się do Hitsugayi, Mayuri oznajmia, iż stało się to skomplikowane. Mówi, że nie może pozwolić, by ot tak zabił jego króliki doświadczalne. Przypomina sobie jednak, że rozmowa z nim nie ma większego sensu. Wyjaśnia, że nie może tolerować takiego okrucieństwa wobec jego obiektów, przynajmniej bez jego zgody. Szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu zdradza, iż specjalnie dla niego ma miriady narkotyków, których z rozkoszą wypróbuje. Dodaje, że nie ma powodu do obaw. W końcu to dla dobra Seireitei.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 592, strony 12-17 Unika cięcia zombie, a z rękawów wypuszcza sieć Kidō. Gdy ten uskakuje i naciera, Mayuri wysuwa ostrze, blokując jego Zanpakutō. Dwaj kapitanowie raz po raz krzyżują miecze. Kurotsuchi stwierdza, że zapewne dziwi go, że laboratoryjny odludek paruje jego ciosy. Wyjaśnia, iż zamontował w mieczu sensor, dzięki czemu automatycznie kontruje ostrze, które znajdzie się w zasięgu. Materiałem zatrzymuje kolano Hitsugayi, a wybuch rani nogę zombi. Hitsugaya uwalnia Bankai; fala lodu przechodzi przez przeciwnika. Kontrolowany kapitan przebija Mayuriego mieczem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 593, strony 1-9 Naukowiec oświadcza, że ma kilka specyfików, których chciałby na nim wypróbować. Zombi-Hitsugaya jest oszołomiony. Naciera na naukowca, a gdy ten stwierdza, że zapewne dziwi go, że laboratoryjny odludek paruje jego ciosy, zombi oznajmia, iż już to słyszał. Uwalnia Bankai. Skuty lodem Mayuri rozpada się.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 593, strony 10-12 thumb|right|190px|Sparaliżowany Tōshirō upada Naukowiec oświadcza, że ma masę specyfików, których chciałby na nim wypróbować. Zombi-Hitsugaya jest skołowany. Pyta, co się dzieje, a Kurotsuchi komentuje, że jego mózg wreszcie to uchwycił. Z uśmiechem pyta, ile to już razy się wydarzyło. Tłumaczy, że za każdym razem, kiedy zombi zabija go w walce, powraca ponownie do punktu wyjścia. Innymi słowy, jeśli go zabije, jego przyszłość zatrzyma się w tym czasie. Komentując, że to spory dylemat, Mayuri mówi, iż ów narkotyk ma pewną wadę – po dziesięciu powrotach część mózgu zostanie sparaliżowana na 30 sekund. Zombi-Hitsugaya upada porażony. Naukowiec stwierdza, że chyba jeszcze nie może wypuścić leku na rynek. Upiornie uśmiechając się oznajmia, że pozostaje pytanie, kiedy podał mu medykament.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 593, strony 13-17 thumb|left|190px|[[Kensei, Rose i Rangiku jako zombie]] Mayuri wbija Ashisogi Jizō w szyję Hitsugayi, całkowicie go paraliżując. Stwierdza, że podanie narkotyku osobie, która nie może się sprzeciwić jest smutne, lecz zadowala go walka słowna. Przeraźliwy krzyk wydobywa się z gardła Tōshirō. Wtedy za kapitanem pojawiają się przemienieni w zombi Kensei Muguruma, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi i Rangiku Matsumoto. Oznajmiając, że zombi stoją na drodze badaniom, Kurotsuchi nakazuje, by Arrancary prędko się nimi zajęli. Luppi rusza na Rangiku, Cirucci atakuje Rose'a, a Dordoni Kenseia. Nie zamierzając pozwolić, by ktokolwiek przerwał jego eksperyment, Mayuri pochyla się nad wykrzywioną bólem twarzą Hitsugayi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 594, strony 1-7 Później przemienieni kapitanowie wtrącają się do walki Byakuyi i PePe. Byakuya pyta, co im się przydarzyło, lecz wtedy kontrolowany Hisagi próbuje zaatakować swego dowódcę. Zmieniony Kensei wbija pięść w jego żebra i powala go, po czym podnosi upuszczoną Senbonzakurę. Byakuya przyjmuje defensywną postawę, jednak zamiast zaatakować, Kensei oddaje mu Zanpakutō. Wówczas zjawia się Kurotsuchi, który z uśmiechem komentuje, że po raz kolejny wróg pojawił się w samą porę. Mówi, iż to idealna okazja dla jego brygady. Gdy kapitan Kuchiki pyta go, co zrobił Mugurumie i Ōtoribashiemu, ten odpiera, że ich uratował.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 596, strony 1-5 thumb|right|190px|Giselle zostaje przebita mieczem Mayuri wyjaśnia, co zaszło. Tak jak wcześniej zombie-Hitsugaya, przemienieni Rose i Kensei upadli porażeni narkotykiem Mayuriego. Pytając, jak podobała im się podróż w czasie, naukowiec wyjaśnił, iż umieścił specyfik w krwiobiegu Arrancarów. Od razu uprzedził zaciekawioną Cirucci, że jego organizm jest odporny na wszelkie substancje, a następnie wbił igłę w szyje obu zombi. Kurotsuchi wyjaśnił, że ilość krwi, jaka jest potrzebna do przemiany w zombi, zależna jest od wielkości Reiatsu obiektu. Wytłumaczył, iż w przypadku osób o wysokim poziomie Reiatsu, krew intruza musi przepłynąć do serca, by potem rozprzestrzenić się po całym krwiobiegu – stąd ciemnoczerwona skóra zmienionych dowódców. Spytał ukrytej za głazem Giselle, czy ma rację, po czym wyjawił, że jego wynalazek potrafi zmienić podstawowy skład krwi, ponieważ jest on w posiadaniu próbek krwi każdego członka Gotei 13. Objaśniając, iż od teraz zombi należą do niego, oświadczył Giselle, że to koniec gry. Chwilę później Kensei przebił serce Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 596, strony 6-11 Następstwa Kuchiki mówi, że Kurotsuchi powinien litościwie zabić Rose'a i Kenseia, ale Mayuri odpowiada, że ochrona Seireitei nawet po śmierci powinna być najgłębszym pragnieniem każdego żołnierza. Wtedy serce Waccabrady trafia Kenseia, a PePe mówi, iż nawet zombie Giselle nie oprą się jego miłości. Zaraz potem Muguruma zagłębia pięść w jego twarzy. Mayuri komentuje, że jego zombie nie znają pojęcia miłości.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 596, strony 12-17 Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Battle of the Zombies Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Tylko manga